


just can't lose

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [341]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Serena wants the Mega Ring and is willing to do anything to get it. Calem is willing to give it up, as long as a few conditions are met.
Relationships: Calme | Calem/Serena
Series: Commissions [341]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	just can't lose

Serena really wants the Mega Ring. She has continuously tried to defeat Calem along the road, but has never been able to pull off a single victory. Even so, she puts her all into battling him for the Mega Ring, hoping that this time, she will be able to win, and that, from here on out, she will have that advantage over him, that edge that will help her become the trainer that she was meant to be.

However, she does not win. Try as she might, she finds herself unable to overpower Calem, even with her greatest efforts. It feels like, no matter where she goes, no matter how hard she tries, she is always going to be one step behind him. She is the one who was supposed to become great, and yet this new kid moved into town and, despite being completely new to the world of training, has already surpassed her. The gap between them will only grow with Calem able to achieve Mega Evolution, while Serena is not.

She wants that ring, and she is willing to do anything to get it- she just does not think that Calem is going to have an offer for her.

“You can have my Mega Ring,” he says, when the two of them are able to get some time alone together, after he has won the battle. He speaks in a hushed voice, as if he is afraid of someone overhearing what he is about to say. Serena is prepared to turn him down, not wanting to accept pity, especially if he is that ashamed of giving it to her, but he looks to her with a strange expression on his face, a look that she has never seen on him before.

“And why are you offering it to me?” she asks him. “You aren’t really going to give me something like that for free, are you? And do you really think I’d accept it when I lost, fair and square?”

“Now, who said I was giving it to you for free? That would kind of be an insult to you, don’t you think?” he teases her. “I have something that I want from you, and if you let me have that, then I can let you have _this_. Doesn’t that sound like a good deal?”

“I don’t know yet, because I don’t know what you’re offering in return. I’m not just going to agree blindly, you know,” she says, trying to cover up just how curious she is, just how eager she is, to hear what he has to say. If it is something that she can do for him, then she really might end up going for it. She wants to be able to get that edge so bad, wants to be able to become the best trainer that she can be, and she really thinks that having the Mega Ring is going to turn her luck around, perhaps once and for all.

Leaning in, Calem whispers, “If you become my little bitch, then you can have it. But that means that you let me fuck you whenever we see each other, right after we battle, from here on out. And every time that you lose to me, it means that I don’t have to wear a condom. If you can agree to all of those terms, then I can hand over the Mega Ring without a care. I don’t really think I’m going to need it either way, so…”

The terms are completely ridiculous, so ridiculous that Serena is left completely stunned, not sure what to say, or how to react, certain he must be joking. She keeps expecting him to say that he is joking, that he is not actually going to make her do something like that, but he doesn’t, and she understands then that he must be serious about all of this. But if that is the case…Serena realizes that he really does want her to offer her body in exchange for the ring, and as she thinks more on it, she starts to think…that she might really do it.

It feels like something she should never consider for more than a second, something that she should definitely turn down, but as she stands here, not saying a word, with Calem patiently waiting for her response, she realizes just how much she wants it, and just how willing she is to do anything to get ahead. If that means signing herself over to her rival, then maybe that is not too high of a price for her.

“Take all the time you need to think,” Calem suddenly says in a teasing voice, aware of just how long she has let this conversation drag on for, how long she has spent quietly contemplating. He must know that she has no chance of turning him down, must know just how desperate she is for some chance, for any chance, to get ahead, no matter what it takes. Swallowing hard, Serena knows what she has to do, how she is going to get the advantage that she so desperately needs.

“Fine,” she replies, “but you have to give me the Mega Ring right now.”

Calem does not seem at all surprised that she has agreed to go along with his terms, and gives her a friendly smile as he says, “Of course! But you have to let me fuck you right after, alright?”

She can still hardly believe that he would go so far as to say something like that to her, but even less believable is the fact that she would go along with it, that she would agree to those terms. Serena holds out her hand for the Mega Ring, signifying her willingness to sign away her body for something like this. Somewhere in the back of her mind, there is a voice insisting that things aren’t so bad, that she could do a lot worse than Calem, and that she might actually come to like it, if she lets herself.

She is not given any real time to enjoy the fact that she has the ring now. After he gives it to her, he really does expect her to immediately give herself over to him, since the two of them are already alone. She wants to hesitate, wants to tell him that she is not sure if she is ready for this or not, but she knows that he will more than likely ask for it back if she refuses straight away, and she will not have the chance to bargain for it like this ever again.

Right here, right now, this is her only option. So when Calem tells her to take her clothes off, that is exactly what she does, biting her lip as she strips for him, trying not to hesitate too much at that. If she goes too slowly at anything, she worries that he might change his mind, so no matter how concerned she is, she just has to keep pressing on, until she is down to her underwear.

Calem certainly does not _look_ impatient with her right now, looking her up and down with that same, even smile on his face, while there is nothing but pure lust in his eyes. Serena starts to feel strange when she realizes just how he is looking at her, and by the time she has her bra off and has moved to take off her panties, she realizes that they are a little bit damp, that the look in his eyes is starting to excite her.

There is a part of her that feels like getting excited for him is a means of losing to him, and she wants to resist that impulse with all that she has. However, there is another part of her that thinks that things will be much better for her, just as long as she can let herself enjoy it. This sort of thing is always better for both parties if both parties are enjoying it, so not only will Calem be that much more satisfied with the service that she offers in return for the ring, but also, she will end up enjoying herself, and that will at least make it bearable for her.

But is it worth humiliating herself even more to make it more bearable? Somehow, she does not think that she will have a choice either way, so perhaps it is better for her to just banish these questions from her mind, and allow her body to enjoy what it will. No matter how humiliating that may end up being for her, no matter how Calem may taunt or tease her. She has the Mega Ring that she was after, and so, that is all that should matter.

“You’re really gorgeous,” he comments, not shy at all about complimenting her. “I’m so glad that you agreed to this, because I’ve been thinking about how I could get my hands on you since we met.” He says it all so flippantly, like it is the most normal thing in the world to discuss like this, with his rival and new neighbor standing naked in front of him. “Alright, turn around.”

Serena does as he says, and he takes a moment to check her out from behind, making appreciative nosies as he does, before stepping closer. She feels his hands on her shoulders and she shudders under his touch, not sure if this is a reaction of fear, or of further arousal. On the one hand, she is not at all ready for this, but on the other hand, she has never felt more ready for anything in her life, her body aching for him to just get it over with, already.

Even though it is her first time, Calem does not want to waste any time with getting her ready to take him, not seeming to care much about her comfort at all. Despite his friendly, even smile, there is definitely something darker lurking beneath the surface, and that is the part of him that has been dying to get his hands on her. His words ring in her mid, and she wonders what she has gotten herself into, if she has really made the right choice in agreeing to submit to him so readily.

Too late to do anything about it now, though. He pushes her so that she is bent over in front of him, and she hears him unzip his pants. His cock presses between her legs, and she tenses, before trying to force herself to relax. It’s now or never, and her last chance to say anything, last chance to protest, not that she is entirely certain that Calem would listen to her even if she did. Not that she even knows if she really wants to, when she thinks about it.

Serena lets these thoughts swim in her head, but she does not do or say anything, does not attempt her last chance to get away, and simply allows Calem to take what he wants. Roughly, he slams forward, filling her all at once, and she screams out, her voice breaking as she does. All at once, she is completely overwhelmed, head spinning as the pain of losing virginity tears through her entire body.

Calem, while all of this is going on, just moans contentedly, clearly satisfied with what he has taken. If Serena’s lack of enjoyment has any effect on his own enjoyment, he does not let that show, and instead lets his hands drift down until he has them on her hips, caressing her for a bit as he lets her adjust to the feeling of having him inside of her, if such a thing is even possibly. She is beyond overwhelmed at this point, fighting back tears, not sure how she is supposed to handle this all, but slowly, her body does start to get used to it, and she does start to relax a bit, until she begins to think it might not be so bad.

It is still not comfortable, still not what she would prefer, and not how she wanted her first time to go, but if this is all that she has to do in exchange for the Mega Ring, then she knows that she can do it. She knows that she can handle it, and all the while, she is going to keep training and keep getting better, until she is the one that becomes the champion, rather than Calem.

This time, he is not using a condom, because he already won against her today, and that goes without saying, but next time, she wants to be able to beat him. If she keeps training, then that will be possible, and all she can do is hope that this first time is not enough to knock her up. As long as she can get stronger between now and the next time they meet, and as long as she can keep up that advantage, then she just needs to hope that this one time is not enough, and then she will never give Calem another chance to knock her up.

That is what she tells herself, ignoring the fact that it is wishful thinking. With the secrets of Mega Evolution in the palm of her hand, how could she lose? Her thoughts begin to fade as he starts thrusting, though, and she is once again overwhelmed by sensation, pain tearing through her again, but this time, it mingles with something else, and the pleasure that she feels starts to grow that much more. It is definitely possible for her to enjoy this, even if it may have seemed impossible at the beginning, and Serena is ready to face it all, and ready to face the humiliation that may come along with it.

“There we go, that’s my good little bitch,” Calem murmurs, the first time that she moans for him. It only makes sense that he is getting off on her humiliating behavior, as much as anything else, but she lets him have that. She lets him have whatever little victories he wants right now, because she is certain that the next time they meet, she will have a victory of her own. For now, she just has to endure this, and let him have his way with her until he is at his limit.

It is not much longer later that he reaches that point, holding tight to her hips as he slams into her one last time, and starts pumping her full of his seed. Serena is surprised by just how good it feels, a sensation that she knows she should not enjoy, considering the risks that come along with it, but she does enjoy it, and she cries out as she gives into her own shuddering orgasm, no longer able to hold back. As Calem fills her with his come, she comes right along with him, and is left slumped over, panting as she has to accept everything that has just happened to her.

But she can accept that. She can accept anything, as long as it means that she has the Mega Ring, and will be able to defeat Calem. The first thing that she does after she leaves, even before she starts training, is go and buy condoms. Calem is going to be needing them the next time that they meet, of that she is certain.

~X~

Except he defeats her again. Even with all of the training that she has done, even with all the work that she has put in to make sure that she can catch up to him, and that she will never fall behind again, it seems that he has managed to move that much further forward. She has no idea how he does this every time, but as her last Pokemon faints, she sees that smug smile on his face and wonders if she has gotten herself into something too intense to handle, if she has gambled away something important without assessing risk versus reward.

She never thought that she could lose if she got the ring from him, but now she understands why he was so willing to give it away, why he did not seem to care about it at all, and did not think that he would get much use out of it. As arrogant as that may be, it is completely deserved, because he is still better than her, even without it. And the condoms that she brought will go untouched in her bag, with Calem giving her that look that tells her that she needs to start stripping down for him, without him even saying a word.

While she gets ready for him, he sets up his tent so that they will have somewhere to do it other than out in the open, and she leaves her clothes on the ground as she goes in, followed by Calem. Pinning her down to the floor, he gives her a friendly smile as he says, “You must have been training a lot! You’ve gotten a lot better, almost enough to make me break a sweat!”

For compliment, it sure leaves a lot to be desire, but before Serena can protest, he starts kissing along her neck, nibbling and making her moan out pathetically. For the moment, she belongs entirely to him, her end of the bargain for the ring, something that she would not be able to escape even if she managed to win against him. It is just the simple fact that he can go in bare that means she lost today, but that is humiliating enough, and if he gets her pregnant, then that will be a much more permanent reminder of the fact that he has always managed to defeat her, that she is not strong enough to defeat her rival.

For right now, she just has to let him do what he will with her, and get it over with.

The thing is, no matter how much her mind wants to hate it, her body disagrees with that assessment entirely, completely bent on enjoying it, and not letting her fight that. She is not able to dwell on the fact that she should be able to defeat him, that she is a capable trainer, more than able to defeat someone like Calem, because all she can think about is how good it feels once he is inside of her, fucking her so hard and fast that she really can’t think about anything else.

There is still that part of her that worries, that is concerned about the fact that he is fucking her bare right now, but even that can be quickly wiped away by just how good he makes her feel when he fucks her like this. She reflexively wraps her legs around him, holding him in place as if to say that she does not mind that he does not pull out, even though she definitely should mind. Calem smirks, taking that as an invitation to keep pounding her as much as he can, until he has pumped her full of his seed.

~X~

Calem can hardly believe his good fortune, when it comes to having a rival like Serena. She is incredibly tough, an opponent that anyone would struggle against, so he is glad that he is able to make it look easy, even though he really does have to give it his all, keeping his focus entirely on the battle, to make sure that he does not lose to her. He teases her by making sure it _looks_ easy, all so that he can rile her up a little bit, because she is very competitive.

By stoking the fires of her competitive nature, he is able to get her to become more desperate to beat him, never realizing just how much she exposes by showing off how competitive that she really is. It becomes obvious that she spends a lot of time thinking about him, and even if those thoughts are mostly competitive, it is still obvious that she thinks a lot about him, which only makes him want her that much more. She is beautiful enough that anyone would want her, so he is lucky to have a rival like her, and he is lucky to be able to rile her up so much.

Her competitive nature leads him right into his trap, until he has her practically eating out of the palm of his hand. He knows that handing over the Mega Ring to her is only inviting further competition, and that he will have to work extremely hard to be able to keep up with her and keep ahead of her when he has given her this much of an advantage, but it is worth it for what he gets out of it. Calem spends as much time as possible training, pushing his team to the limit so that he will be able to handle her in battle, so that he will be able to keep beating her, and keep fucking her just the way he likes.

Of course, the deal is set up in such a way that, if he ever does lose to her, he still gets to have his way with her. He does that on purpose, just in case he is not able to keep up with her, but the other part of their deal is what gives him the motivation to keep training, to make sure that his rival is never able to pull ahead of him, so that he can always fuck her without a condom, always filling her with his seed, and always increasing the risk that the next time they meet, she might be carrying his child.

Calem knows what he wants, and he is determined to get it. He wants to have Serena all to himself, no matter what that might entail, and he wants to become a stronger trainer, wants to make it all the way to the Pokemon League so that he can become the champion. The fact that he is able to make both things work well together means that he has all the more motivation to keep pushing himself, all the more motivation to defeat not only her, but every trainer that he comes across.

At the end, he wants to be the champion, standing tall, with Serena carrying his child, undoubtedly belonging entirely to him. It may take a while, and it may take several more victories to get there, but that is what Calem is training for, so that he can keep her in her place, and keep pretending that it is easy for him.

~X~

Serena trains harder, just the same as Calem does, and whenever she is alone, she struggles to keep her mind off of the way that he touches her body, and how good he makes her feel. She is supposed to hate it, a punishment for the loss that cost her the Mega Ring, a payment for the fact that he gave it to her anyway, and then, each time that she loses, the way that he comes inside of her serves as another punishment.

Payment and punishment should not feel this good to her, but she is completely helpless when it comes to Calem. She has no idea why, but that just pushes her to train harder, to make sure that she pulls ahead of him, and never has to question these things again. That is what she tells herself, but even so, she finds her mind on him more often than not, her body abuzz as she remembers his touch. It is going to take a lot of work, and a lot of focus, for her to be able to work past this distraction. Serena only hopes that she is up to the task, just the same as she hopes she is up to the task of beating him at last.

~X~

In the beginning, Calem is rough with her. It is in a playful way, as he keeps up that friendly demeanor while he absolutely rails her, turning her into his pathetic slut, but he is still rough with her, and yet, Serena comes to like that treatment. She gets used to it all too easily, letting him handle her however he wants to, and no matter how rough he is, she is always able to take it. It gets to a point where it does not even feel like he is being rough with her, even though he always fucks her just as hard, if not harder.

Calem senses the change in her, and is always able to keep up with it. She never confesses to him how much she enjoys it all, but she also has no doubt that he has her figured out, that he has always had her figured out. Though Serena is not sure how he knows so easily, she knows that he does, and that there is nothing she can hide from him. She never lets him win, always fighting with all that she has, and secretly, she is glad that, win or lose, she is always going to get fucked by him, no matter how things play out.

She gets better, but so does he, and though the two of them are alway sat the same point in their journeys, challenging the same gyms, dealing with the same villains on the road, Calem is still just a little bit ahead of her, at all times. No matter how much better she gets, she is never on his level. She is recognized everywhere she goes as a strong and capable trainer, but there always remains the rival that she can’t defeat, that she has to keep trying to catch up to.

Serena is starting to not mind this, though. She will never stop training to beat him, will never stop trying to get stronger, and will never give up her dream of becoming champion, even if Calem ends up achieving that dream first. But it is nice to always have him there to motivate her, and as long as she is still recognized for being capable, and as long as she knows that she is good at what she does, she is not quite as concerned about the fact that there is one trainer she cant’ defeat. To this day, he is the only person that she has ever lost to.

But her losses are not going to matter as much anymore, at least not for one reason. Though she still has the dream of defeating him and still wants to become champion, there is one reason why it does not matter if she wins or loses anymore. Serena realizes one day that she is late, and though she tries to give it time, her period still does not come, and finally, she has no choice but to face the facts.

An appointment at a clinic along the road confirms it, and now, it does not matter if she wins or loses, at least when it comes to the way that Calem fucks her after the battle. One of the times that she lost to him has stuck, and all those times that he has filled her with his seed have finally caught up to her. Serena is pregnant with his child, just like she knows he wants, and just like she wanted to prevent, what she was training so hard to prevent.

So why does she not mind nearly as much as she thought she would?

It is a strange feeling to not be panicked or angry when she finds out, to not try and make this all go away before Calem ever finds out about it. She would have expected all of that, and instead, she leaves the clinic with a hand resting over her stomach, thinking about the child inside of her, the child that belongs to her strong rival, and all she can think about is how strong of a trainer the two of them must have made together. She does not worry about what is to come, and she does not worry about the fact that Calem is the father, and she realizes, then, that she is happy with this.

Serena is not sure when it happened, at what point in their strange relationship that things began to change, but at some point, probably after she started to enjoy his playfully rough treatment, she started to get used to the idea of being with him, of the two of them always being connected, be it by their rivalry, their deal, or something more. Now, she has his Mega Ring and she has his child, and win or lose, she is never truly going to be able to get away from Calem. And Serena does not mind that at all, and even if it is just something that she has subconsciously done because there is nothing else for her at this point in her life, she has started to fall for him.

But that is not going to stop her from trying to defeat him, at any and every point in their journey.

~X~

They do not have a chance to battle after that appointment, because that is when things take off with Team Flare, and so, there seem to be more important things to worry about, besides their little rivalry. Serena keeps the secret to herself until Team Flare is defeated, until she and Calem have both obtained their final gym badge, until Calem is on his way to challenge the Elite Four. Serena has decided that she will wait on that, that she will wait until Calem does become champion, so that she can take her time training, and eventually steal the title right out from under him.

So before she sends him off to that battle, she is going to tell him the news of her impending motherhood. Of course, there comes a final battle before her confession, and of course, she does lose to him here, though she puts up as good of a fight as ever. By now, she has started to figure out that a lot of Calem’s calm demeanor is an act, that he is being playful with her to create an air of confidence, but that he knows she is a formidable trainer, that he knows he has to stay on his toes if he is going to beat her. For now, until she has gained the strength she needs to officially bring him down, that can be enough for her.

“Looks like I get to fuck you bare again,” he says with a grin, once her last Pokemon goes down. “A good luck charm for me, for all the battles that lie ahead.”

“It wouldn’t matter if you fucked me bare or not,” she says, rather casually. “It wouldn’t change anything even if you did put a condom on…of course, at this point, it would be a little late for that either way.”

It takes a moment for her words to sink in. Calem is left staring at her, and she can see him thinking through it all, understanding the implications of her words, but working through them again and again, just to make sure that he is not misunderstanding her. But there is nothing to misunderstand there; she is pregnant, just like he wanted. He has knocked her up, and now his rival is carrying his child, which must have been his goal from the start.

“Is that right?” he asks, finally regaining his composure. “Then I definitely want that good luck charm, I can’t lose after all this. We want that baby of yours to know their daddy’s a champion, right?”

“Assuming their mommy isn’t going to be the champion by then,” she replies with a smirk, and that is enough of that, at least as far as Calem is concerned. Pulling her to him, he gives her a rough kiss while he reaches under her skirt to yank down her panties, fingering her while he kisses her so that he can feel just how wet she is. There is no hiding it from him at this point, just how much she loves fucking him, just how much it all turns her on, and just how turned on she is to be pregnant with his child.

Calem bends her over right then and there, skirt hiked up, no time to bother with properly stripping her. He has to have her right now, has to properly lay claim to the mother of his child, to the rival that he has made into his own personal slut. With his hands on her hips, he slams into her, into on being as rough as he can just for now, not sure how long he will be able to keep that up, not even sure if he should do it now, but too caught up in the moment to care about anything else.

Soon enough, he is pounding into her, fucking her hard and fast, making her scream for him. She is all his, has been all his for a long time now, and the two of them have watched one another grow as trainers, and have pushed each other to become even stronger. Neither would be where they are right now were it not for the other, and it is only makes sense, to both of them now, for the two of them to be connected by something even greater than their rivalry.

Their relationship is a complicated one, one that most on the outside of it would not be able to understand, but they both understand it perfectly. They are rivals and they are lovers, and this is all part of a deal that Serena made a long time ago, a deal Calem would probably not force her to uphold by now, but that she willingly takes part in anyway, and they are going to have a child, and Serena is never going to stop trying to defeat him, just the same as Calem is never going to stop trying to get stronger, all so that he can stay a bit ahead of her. He knows that she will always make him work for it, so he intends to do the same for her.

When he comes inside of her this time, he knows that it does not matter that he does, because she is already pregnant. So many times, he has filled her up and wished that this would be the time that did it, but this time, he feels relaxed as he does it, like he has nothing at all to worry about. He listens to her pathetic moans as she comes hard for him, while he fills her up with his seed, and he knows that, after something like this, there is no way that he can lose.

Calem has to become champion now.

~X~

Several months later, he gets a new challenger, and before she even makes it past the Elite Four, he has a feeling that he knows who it is. As champion, he has not gotten many challengers, and none have actually made it to him, always stopped by one of the four, but he has been waiting for one particular girl to come challenge him for his title, and now, he knows that she is here. No one else would be able to make it as far as she has, but soon enough, she is standing before him.

Serena’s stomach is swollen now, bulging with their unborn child, and her inner thighs are slick, her skirt short enough to show off just how aroused she is right now. This is going to be the toughest battle that Calem has faced yet, but he knows, at the end of it all, he will have her either way. Even so, he can’t let his guard down for even a second; after coming this far, there’s no way that he can let himself lose.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
